libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psion Discipline Powers
Conduit (Athanatism) Discipline Powers 1st-Level Conduit Powers * Accelerated Entropy: 'Rapidly age a magic or psionic item, ruining it. * 'Guidance of the Ancestors: 'Use the minds of spirits to make Knowledge checks untrained. * 'Hauntvision: 'Detect haunts nearby, attempt to identify them. * 'Insight of the Dead: 'See and hear the last sights and sounds of a corpse. * 'Seance: '''Contact a dead creature to ask questions. '''2nd-Level Conduit Powers * Bond of Death: 'Animal companion or familiar reanimates as a ghost after the death of its master. * 'Bring Forth the Soul: 'Bring the soul of a slain creature back temporarily to question or raise. * 'Corpsewalk: 'Take temporary control of a mindless undead. * 'Follow the Strands: 'Learn about ties between a ghost and important objects. * 'Ghostward: 'Prevent incorporeal undead from passing through walls. * 'Object Possession: '''Cast your spirit into an object and animate it. '''3rd-Level Conduit Powers * Deathbond: 'See the target’s surroundings at their death. * 'Insubstantial: 'Gain some benefits of incorporeality. * 'Quicken Rejuvenation: 'Restore a destroyed ghost. * 'Resting with the Fallen: '''Send your spirit into a corpse to learn its memories. '''4th-Level Conduit Powers * Binding of the Flesh: 'Grant a dead creature a temporary return to life. * 'Gift of the Corpse: 'Put body into comatose state and become a shadow. * 'Inverse Possession: 'Draw an incorporeal creature into your body to tap into its energy. * 'Scales of Damnation: '''Drain energy from the spirit world to gain insight. '''5th-Level Conduit Powers * Ephemeral Binding: 'Target object is both ethereal and material. * 'Horrid Fetter: 'Bind a spirit to an item until it serves you. * 'Orphic Descent: '''Bring back a deceased creature for one day. '''6th-Level Conduit Powers * Autolingua: 'Gain information about legendary individuals or items. * 'Bind Flesh to Soul: 'Link the target to the pain of nearby spirits. * 'Death Pact: 'Turn a willing creature into a ghost. * 'Ex Nihilo: '''You gain traits of a ghost. '''7th-Level Conduit Powers * Horrid Transformation: 'Transform an incorporeal creature into a wraith. * 'Sever the Strand: 'Sever a creature’s soul permanently after it has died. * 'Spiritual Contingency: '''Set a trigger for another power to manifest. '''8th-Level Conduit Powers * Gate of Avernus: C'reate a portal to the ethereal plane. * 'Inurement: '''You become a ghost when you die. '''9th-Level Conduit Powers * Both Feet in the Grave: 'Permanently exchange bodies with a corporeal undead creature. * 'Rending the Veil: '''Tear down the walls between the ethereal and material planes temporarily. Egoist (Psychometabolism) Discipline Powers '''1st-Level Egoist Powers * Corrosive Aura: 'Surround yourself with a mist of acid that deals nearby creatures. * 'Metamorphosis, Minor: 'Change your physical form to a minor degree. * 'Natural Healing: 'Heal 3 hit points of damage. * 'Thicken Skin: '''Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level. '''2nd-Level Egoist Powers * Animal Affinity, Lanis’s: 'Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. * 'Chameleon: 'Gain +10 enhancement bonus on Stealth checks. * 'Empathic Transfer: 'Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. * 'Resist Toxin: '''Your body becomes temporarily immune to poison. '''3rd-Level Egoist Powers * Ectoplasmic Form: 'You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fly slowly. * 'Expose Weakness: Cause a creature to become clumsy. * Hustle: 'Instantly gain a move action. * 'Metamorphosis: 'Change your physical form. * 'Physical Acceleration: You move faster, gain +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. 4th-Level Egoist Powers * Hidden Body: 'Hide one creature within the body of another. * 'Psychic Drain: 'Touch attack drains 2 power points/level from foe. * 'Resist Death: '''Gain protection against negative energy effects. '''5th-Level Egoist Powers * Psionic Revivify: Return the dead to life before the psyche leaves the corpse. * Psychofeedback: 'Boost Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution at the expense of one or more other scores. * 'Restore Extremity: '''Return a lost digit, limb, or other appendage to subject. '''6th-Level Egoist Powers * Cleanse Spirit: 'Restores level and ability score drains. * 'Metamorphosis, Major: '''Radically change your physical form. '''7th-Level Egoist Powers * Fission: '''You briefly duplicate yourself. '''8th-Level Egoist Powers * Fusion: '''You combine your abilities and form with another. '''9th-Level Egoist Powers * Metamorphosis, True: 'Gain incredible versatility in shapeshifting. * 'Regenerative Aura: '''Heal all creatures within range for 25 hit points per round (max 250 hit points). Kineticist (Psychokinesis) Discipline Powers '''1st-Level Kineticist Powers * Control Object: '''Telekinetically animate a small object. '''2nd-Level Kineticist Powers * Control Air: 'You have control over wind speed and direction * 'Energy Missile: 'Deal 3d6 energy damage to up to five subjects. * 'Telekinetic Bola: 'Animate several objects around you for defensive and offensive use. * 'Wardrobe Malfunction: '''Disassemble an enemies’ armor at a distance. '''3rd-Level Kineticist Powers * Charge Weapon: Infuse a weapon with energy damage. * Energy Cone: 'Deal 5d6 energy damage in 60-ft. cone. * 'Localized Windstorm: Increase or decrease winds in a small, controllable area. * Telekinetic Barrier: Create a barrier that blocks projectiles. 4th-Level Kineticist Powers * Control Body: 'Take rudimentary control of your foe’s limbs. * 'Energy Ball: 'Deal 7d6 energy damage in 20-ft. radius. * 'Inertial Barrier: '''Gain DR 5/–. '''5th-Level Kineticist Powers * Energy Current: 'Deal 9d6 damage to up to two foes as long as you concentrate. * 'Fiery Discorporation: '''Cheat death by discorporating into nearby fire for one day. '''6th-Level Kineticist Powers * Dispelling Buffer: 'Subject is buffered from one ''dispel psionics ''effect. * 'Null Psionics Field: '''Create a field where psionic power does not function. '''7th-Level Kineticist Powers * Reddopsi: '''Powers targeting you rebound on manifester. '''8th-Level Kineticist Powers * Psychokinetic Sphere: '''Mobile force globe encapsulatescreature and moves it. '''9th-Level Kineticist Powers * Tornado Blast, Willian’s: '''Vortex of air subjects your foes to 17d6 damage and moves them. Nomad (Psychoportation) Discipline Powers '''1st-Level Nomad Powers * Burst: 'Gain +10 ft. to speed this round. * 'Detect Teleportation: '''Know when teleportation powers are used in close range. '''2nd-Level Nomad Powers * Dimension Swap: 'You and ally or two allies switch positions. * 'Gravitational Well: Cause the target to draw attacks toward it. 3rd-Level Nomad Powers * Astral Caravan: 'You lead ''astral traveler-enabled group to a planar destination. * 'Delayed Response: '''Cause the target to act last. * 'Gravitational Anchor: Alter gravity to direct toward the creature or object you touch. 4th-Level Nomad Powers * Expulsion: 'Forces a creature to return to its native plane. * 'Flight: 'You fly at a speed of 60 ft. * 'Wrench: '''Bars extra-dimensional movement. '''5th-Level Nomad Powers * Baleful Teleport, Kolbjorn’s: 'Destructive teleport deals 9d6 damage. * 'Psychoport: 'Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. * 'Psychoport Trigger: 'Predetermined event triggers ''psychoport. '''6th-Level Nomad Powers * Banish: 'Banishes extraplanar creatures. * 'Reposition: Teleport multiple creatures short distances to different locations. 7th-Level Nomad Powers * Dream Travel: 'Travel to other places through dreams. * 'Ethereal Form: '''Become ethereal for 1 round/level. '''8th-Level Nomad Powers * Time Hop, Mass: '''Willing subjects hop forward in time. '''9th-Level Nomad Powers * Psychoportation Circle: 'Circle teleports any creatures inside to designated spot. * 'Time Regression: '''Relive the last round. Seer (Clairsentience) Discipline Powers '''1st-Level Seer Powers * Destiny Dissonance: 'Your dissonant touch sickens a foe. * 'Precognition: 'Gain +2 insight bonus to one roll. * 'Psychic Tracking: '''Track a creature by thought, rather than by physical tracks. '''2nd-Level Seer Powers * Bore: 'Create a temporary one-way peephole through solid objects. * 'Clairvoyant Sense, Dyne’s: 'See and hear a distant location. * 'False Future: Show the target incorrect glimpses into the future, moving them 5 feet. * Improvise: 'Ready an action without specifying a trigger event. * 'Object Reading: 'Learn details about an object’s previous owner. * 'Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions: 'You can find out about an area’s past. * 'True Terror: '''Cause the target to become stunned. '''3rd-Level Seer Powers * Borrowed Future Self: 'Draw a fragment of your future self into this time. * 'Escape Detection: 'You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. * 'Fate Link: '''You link the fates of two targets. '''4th-Level Seer Powers * Anchored Navigation: 'Establish a mishap-free ''teleport ''beacon. * 'Remote Viewing: '''See, hear, and potentially interact with subjects at a distance. '''5th-Level Seer Powers * Clairtangent Hand: 'Emulate ''far hand ''at a distance. * 'Second Chance: '''Gain a reroll. '''6th-Level Seer Powers * Precognition, Greater: '''Gain +4 insight bonus to one roll. '''7th-Level Seer Powers * Fate of One: '''Reroll any roll you just failed. '''8th-Level Seer Powers * Hypercognition: '''You can deduce almost anything. '''9th-Level Seer Powers * Metafaculty: '''You learn details about any one creature. Shaper (Metacreativity) Discipline Powers '''1st-Level Shaper Powers * Astral Construct: 'Creates astral construct to fight for you. * 'Ectoplasmic Creation: '''Creates one cloth or wood object. '''2nd-Level Shaper Powers * Reconstruction: '''Repairs construct of 3d8 hit points +1 hp/level. '''3rd-Level Shaper Powers * Concealing Amorpha, Greater: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. * 'Ectoplasmic Cocoon: '''You encapsulate a foe so it can’t move. '''4th-Level Shaper Powers * Crystalline Bonds: 'Wrap your target in coils of crystal, preventing movement. * 'Modify Matter: 'Transforms raw goods to finished items. * 'Quintessence: '''You collapse a bit of time into a physical substance. '''5th-Level Shaper Powers * Hail of Crystals, Anselm’s: A crystal explodes in an area, dealing 9d4 slashing damage. 6th-Level Shaper Powers * Crystallize, Ruelle’s: 'Turn subject permanently to crystal. * 'Genesis: 'You instigate a new demiplane on the Astral Plane. * 'Modify Matter, Greater: '''Transforms a lot of raw goodsto finished items. '''7th-Level Shaper Powers * Ectoplasmic Cocoon, Mass: '''You encapsulate all foes ina 20-ft. radius. '''8th-Level Shaper Powers * Astral Seed: '''You plant the seed of your rebirth from the Astral Plane. '''9th-Level Shaper Powers * True Creation: 'As ''major ectoplasmic creation, except items are completely real. Telepath (Telepathy) Discipline Powers '''1st-Level Telepath Powers * Empathic Connection: 'Makes one person your friend. * 'Hallucinations: Cause the target to hear imaginary sounds. * Mindlink: 'You forge a limited mental bond with another creature. * 'Suppress Compulsion: '''You attempt to free a target temporarily from another’s control using conflicting signals. '''2nd-Level Telepath Powers * Aversion: 'Subject has aversion you specify. * 'Brain Lock: 'Subject cannot move or take any mental actions. * 'Compelling Voice, Naija’s: 'Compels subject to follow stated course of action. * 'Numbed Mind: Target’s mind becomes unfocused, granting them benefits against mind-affecting effects, but penalties to manifesting and spellcasting. * Read Thoughts: 'Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. * 'Sense Minds: Detect non-mindless creatures with pinpoint accuracy. * Susceptible Mind: Target takes penalties against charms and compulsions. 3rd-Level Telepath Powers * Battlesense: 'Mental heads-up display allows for improved teamwork. * 'Crisis of Breath, Kozak’s: Disrupt subject’s breathing. * Empathic Transfer, Hostile: 'Your touch transfers your hurt to another. * 'False Sensory Input: '''Subject sees what isn’t there. '''4th-Level Telepath Powers * Alienation: Subject loses ability to communicate with or understand others. * Fear Cascade: 'Paralyze one target and cause nearby enemies to become shaken. * 'Memory Modification: 'Changes 5 minutes of subject’s memories. * 'Mind Control, Geth’s: 'Control target telepathically. * 'Mindlink, Thieving: 'Borrow knowledge of a subject’s power. * 'Schism: 'Your partitioned mind can manifest lower level powers. * 'Sensory Cascade: '''Trigger a dazing cascade of the senses in the target. '''5th-Level Telepath Powers * Metaconcert: 'Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. * 'Mind Probe: '''You discover the subject’s secret thoughts. '''6th-Level Telepath Powers * Mind Switch: '''You switch minds with another. '''7th-Level Telepath Powers * Crisis of Life: Stop subject’s heart. 8th-Level Telepath Powers * Mind Seed: '''Subject slowly becomes you. '''9th-Level Telepath Powers * 'Mind Switch, True: '''A permanent brain swap. * 'Psychic Chirurgery: '''You repair psychic damage or impart knowledge of new powers.